Many diseases still lack cures. The main reasons are not yet well-established etiologies and/or not fully effective surgical interventions and/or pharmacological treatments. Lack of appropriate treatment can result in progression of diseases into chronic and eventually comorbid states. Thus, an ongoing need exists for compositions and methodologies for the treatment of diseases.